


Sleep

by HeRbIeZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: "Feeeeeeeee," Majella whined, sprawling herself on her back and across the bed she shared with him. Her dark orange hair splayed around her head like a fiery halo. "Come to bed~"Fili sighed and turned to her. "I'm working, love."





	Sleep

"Feeeeeeeee," Majella whined, sprawling herself on her back and across the bed she shared with him. Her dark orange hair splayed around her head like a fiery halo. "Come to bed~"  
  
Her pine green orbs traveled over to where her fiance was working. The bluish-white LED lights coming from the open laptop was the only thing that lit up the room, casting a blue hue on the objects in the room. Fili was typing away, working from home. It was 10:30 in the night and the woman's patience was wearing thin.  
  
She huffed and sat up on her elbows, laying on her right so that her whole body faced Fili. Her right arm was crooked as she held her chin in her palm. Her left was laid on her side, toying with the loose threads of her night shorts. "Fili, I'm lonely."  
  
Fili sighed and turned to her. "I'm working, love."  
  
"You're always working."  
  
Fili just shot his fiancee an apologetic look before turning back to the laptop, making her groan out in annoyance. He heard the sound of bare footsteps padding towards him. Sooner or later, he felt Majella's arms wrap around his shoulders and her lips travel down his jaw then to his neck. He chuckled when he felt her nuzzle into him.  
  
"C'mere," Fili beckoned for her as he pat his lap. "You can sit on my lap until I'm done working."  
  
That seemed to satisfy Majella for no sooner than he finished his sentence, she was already untangling herself from him and sitting herself on his lap. She cupped his face gently, brushing her thumbs across the faint bags under his eyes. Leaning in, she peppered his face with chaste kisses, kissing him fully on the lips afterwards.  
  
Fili leaned his forehead against hers and pecked her lips. "Five minutes."  
  
Majella gave a smile and pulled away, letting her fiance work. She toyed with the loose strands of hair that escaped his messy bun. She leaned her head against his, the buzzing of the laptop's machines and the light of the LED lulling her to sleep. A yawn escaped her and her eyes fluttered close. Fili turned his head and wore a soft smile, seeing the other falling asleep. He shut down the laptop, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to their bed.   
  
He laid her down gently, pulling the covers over her. He snuggled down under afterwards, pulling her close to him. Fili placed a gentle kiss to her temple before whispering goodnight.


End file.
